I Fought For You
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: When Leah phased, she begged Sam to fight the imprint for her. To try. And so, he did. Based on the song "With A Little Luck" by Kelly Clarkson


Pairing: Sam/Leah

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rating: R - For situations other than smutty goodness

Summary: When Leah phased, she begged Sam to fight the imprint for her. To try. And so, he did. Based on the song "With A Little Luck" by Kelly Clarkson

**Tricky Raven is not the owner or profiteer of Twilight or its characters. All recognizable characters, storylines and content is the work of Stephenie Meyer** and her team. No copyright infringement intended.

Sam clearly remembered the day his life took an interesting and possibly world-ending turn.

Leah Clearwater had phased.

Being the only female wolf in recorded history, Leah was looked at as a freakish miracle by the council. The pack seemed to take little interest in her form when phased, bringing relief to the young woman who had only been with one man in her entire life.

That man happened to be her Alpha.

Since she had phased, Sam had avoided her like the plague. He made sure when he was on patrol, she was off. When she was over for meals, he was out in the woods or on a construction site.

Perhaps he should have watched her better.

He came home one evening to find Leah sitting with Emily, his scarred but still lovely imprint, on his warm and comfy couch. He froze, his insides seizing like an engine devoid of oil for so long.

"Sammy.." Emily cooed, patting the space between her and Leah.

He blinked, "Leah, shouldn't you be on patrol?"

She winced at his biting words. He could almost see them carve another scar on her battered heart. He wanted to help, but the spirits had decreed Emily as his- Not Leah.

Emily patted the space again, this time with a firmer hand, "She switched with Quil. Now. SIT!"

He quickly sat in the space she indicated, the noose of the imprint constricting until he did so. He sat as squished up as his large body would let him with his arms twisted inbetween his knees and his shoulders hunched. He kept his head down. In short, he looked like a little boy about to be punished.

"Sammy.. I want you to try."

His head shot up, "Try WHAT, Emily?"

She smirked, "We both know this life isn't what either of us had planned. I'm Mekah, and while I love my cousins- these are not my people. If the imprint had never happened, I would be with someone else on my own lands. You would be married to Leah. I care for you both deeply and now that Leah's in on the secret, I think you should try. I've done research. Leah is the Alpha bitch. You should be with her, pack wise. She still loves you, and try as you might, you love her. I was greedy when you first told me of your magic love-tie because I had just had my own heart broken."

"So I was a rebound?!"

Her eyes narrowed, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I wanted that forever kind of love, but now I see how selfish that was. I tore you from each other. So. I'm going to visit my parents for a week. And you are going to try to make it work with Leah. I'm leaving in the morning."

Sam looked at Leah, "Is that what you want? For me to fight the spirits?"

She sighed, "All I want is a little fight from you, Sam. Now that I know what happened, it's slightly easier to deal with.. But you didn't even try."

And so, began the week.

**_I'll be perfect and You'll be sweet_**  
**_I'll be contempt and You'll forgive me_**  
**_I'll forget and You'll be numb_**  
**_Help undo the damage we've become_**  
**_You'll quit smoking and I'll be sober_**  
**_Hide the marks that bend us broken underneath the covers_**

Friday morning dawned with Emily packing her tiny green Miata and leaving for her parent's house. Apparently they had informed Bella, who had recently accepted the fact that Jake had indeed imprinted on her, and she was taking over cooking duties. Billy couldn't have been happier, as he would naturally benefit as well.

Sam watched Emily drive away with a soft pup-like whine. "She'll be back in seven days." Leah whispered. He turned his head towards her and their eyes met, "Seven days."

She held her hand out to him, "We used to be so simple, Sammy." His heart deflated and inflated at the same time. It was so simple with her. Before. He placed his hand in hers and they went inside to discuss the day.

As the week went on, Sam found it easier and easier to be with Leah. Emily called on Monday to "check on progress" and Sam reported no adverse side-effects. She seemed pleased enough. She asked if there were any changes on the romance aspect of their choices and he sputtered.

"What?"

She laughed, "Sam, part of this would be acting like a REAL couple. Kisses, hugs, cuddling- maybe even sex if that's where the drive takes you."

He growled, "Have you had sex, Emily?"

He could practically feel her smirk wash over his body, "Not yet." And she hung up.

_**With a little bit of luck we'll survive**_  
_**You don't ask me questions babe and I won't have to lie**_  
_**With a little bit of luck I won't leave**_  
_**I'll stay here with You and You'll be nice to me**_

He did, however, decide to take Emily's instructions to heart. That night, he sat with Leah on the porch swing. Just like they used to. They talked about the stars, life, and everything inbetween. Just like they used to. It was so simple. And when they laughed together at some random thing that was said, and their eyes locked- He kissed her.

They only had 4 days left.

With the kissing barrier broken, it seemed they fell into the way it used to be. The only difference was when Sam was on patrol, Leah was on patrol. They would sit side by side at Jake's during the pack meals. They would walk home holding hands. There were soft kisses and gentle touches. They would cuddle on the couch with some cheesy TV show or movie playing on low to wind down from the day. They would sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. And they never thought about the imprint, or Friday.

_**You'll be kind and I'll be a lady**_  
_**I'll be soft and You don't lay a hand on me**_  
_**I'll be happy and You don't mind**_  
_**I'll watch my temper and we'll stop picking a fight**_

Emily called again on Wednesday. Sam felt the imprint slip into place. Leah noticed and sighed, running a hand up and down Sam's arm as he spoke with her. Emily was pleased that they were making lovely progress without her. "It's as it should be."

Her words were cryptic and Sam asked again, "Have you had sex, Emily?" Her reply was, "It's getting closer."

Sam didn't know how to feel or what to think. With Emily gone, it seemed the blockade of his feelings had lowered and everything he felt for Leah was back. There were no limits. He even felt his libido acting and he wanted to fuck her senseless. But when Emily called, he was on that rope. Tethered. Could anything shatter this hold? Emily couldn't be gone forever. He felt the strain on the bond and often awoke at night with chest pains. She would have to come back, because she would feel it too and they couldn't allow it to continue. It wasn't like heartburn, you couldn't just live with it.

_**With a little bit of luck we'll survive**_  
_**You don't ask me questions babe and I won't have to lie**_  
_**With a little bit of luck I won't leave**_  
_**I'll stay here with You and You'll be nice to me**_

As their time drew to a close, their romantic nights became frantic bursts of unsatisfied need. Leah would end up straddling his lap, her fingers tangled in his choppy hair as they made out like a couple of teens. The flames of passion would rise and grow until they were growling and grinding against other, biting and scratching. They would gain control at the last possible moment and break away as if they'd suddenly been burned.

Oh did they burn.

At the beginning of this experiment, Leah thought that maybe she would have to lie in the end. She would tell Emily it was out of her system, that the feelings were gone and there was nothing more than an animalistic need to fuck that even Brady could satisfy.

By Saturday night, she knew that was wrong. She still loved Sam more than anyone. Emily called while Sam was out checking the mail and all she said was "It will be done."

Leah didn't know what that meant. It almost scared her.

The last of their time together was coming. She felt the weight on her chest like a stone, causing her to sink into darkness. Madness. Craving.

It caused her to find herself half naked on the couch with Sam, once again going wild with him. Need coursed through her veins.

She felt the point coming when they would stop, but something changed.

Something snapped inside Sam, shifted in the air between them. Leah felt it.

Then she felt a cool breeze on her skin akin to the rip that rang through the air.

Whatever had changed allowed her and Sam to give in to the wild, untamed love they had revelled in for so long before Emily. The love and abandon she had yearned for while Emily was in his arms. The fires that they had danced around for so long with Emily gone.

They resurfaced from whatever had taken them in the early morning, curled around each other in Sam's bed. Her lips met his in an unhalting and desparate need, "I love you, Sam. I still do. I always will. I wish this had never happened because I may die when I have to give you up again."

Tears streaked down her face and he gently kissed them all away, "Maybe you won't have to."

They heard the door open and quickly got dressed.

Emily stood in the doorway with a man. He was tall, though shorter than most of the pack. Perhaps the same height as Seth. His hair was long. His skin was tan. And he looked happier than any man ever had.

"I'm only here for my things." Emily said softly, a soft smile on her face.

"What?" Leah whispered, reaching blindly to cling to Sam.

"This is Hardister Knight. He was mine before I was Sam's. He reconnected. Didn't you feel it last night, Sam? Everything in the world was set right. We are free. You can be hers, and I can be his. We can part with no ill feelings."

Sam smiled softly in reply and simply nodded.

He led Leah outside while Emily gathered her few belongings. He felt her leave, and when they re-entered the house, Emily's key was on the table.

He pressed it in to Leah's hand, "Stay." Tears fell down her cheeks again as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Okay." Sam's wolf settled, content with the thought of his life with the Alpha Bitch as long as his human was happy. He had never marked the other woman, so he never had her as his mate. As long as the human claimed the female, he would claim the Bitch soon. Wolves mate for life, after all.

_**Yeah You'll be nice to me**_  
_**I won't have to lie, You'll be nice to me**_


End file.
